


Soot and Sweat; for once a cute combination

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's bitch of a car broke down smack dab in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>What a lovely coincident, as some hot piece of -shit, probably jail bait- comes in the form of a mechanic and saves his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this with no editing at all, so I tried fixing some stuff
> 
> *coughcoughdessertisnotdesertcough*

"Goddammit." Levi hissed under his breath as he hopped out of the car. The motherfucker was billowing steam from it's front, and he maneuvered around it with a murderous scowl on his face.

He coughed a little and tried waving the steam away before reaching for the hood, instantly recoiling as the metal was scalding.

Honestly, what the fuck? He bought the piece of junk only a day before, a shitting out of the box Chrysler. He was going to murder the dealer.

He surveyed the car for only a second before giving it a sharp kick. The alarm went off, and Levi scrambled inside, grabbed his keys and turned it off.

Now that it was burning inside out, Levi didn't even have the choice of sitting in it for some damn shade lest it blew up on him. So he grabbed his phone, shoulder bag and sweater and dropped them a few feet away from the car. He stood with his hands on his hips and squinted at his surroundings.

Nothing but road and desert was visible for a stretch of miles, and he sighed, resigned before plopping down beside his belongings. The sun was his worst enemy, he hated that fucking bitch, exactly because now she was smugly and gradually burning him down to ashes.

'What an idiot', he thought to himself.'I never go to family reunions with cousins seven thousand removed, but I suddenly care about their feelings.'

In a vain attempt to receive some sort of help, he pulled out his phone and checked to see if their was service. But of course not, what kind of a company stretches their signal all the way over here?

Finally giving up and setting his mind to fuck this shit mode, he pushed his sweat slicking hair out of his face, pulled out a cigarette and made the mature choice of not only being satisfied with a sun burn, but an addition of scorched lungs as he inhaled the poison.

The concrete grilled his ass, sweat trickled from his hairline to his nape and the car was still exerting smoke, surprisingly it hadn't burned up to an inferno yet.

And the roads were still deserted and the phone hadn't picked up a signal yet.

For once, Levi knew what it felt like to be completely isolated and hopeless, in a way.

But have you noticed that as soon as you start bitching on the inside about your miseries, you are proved wrong?

He perked at the nearing sound of rumbling, and when he gazed into the distance, he could see the small image of a car bobbing along the road. He felt the urge to hug whoever it was and suffocate them for an hour, and any other person would have been bouncing on their feet right now.

But this was Levi, and he remained in his comfortable position looking unapproachable and indifferent just as the car stopped in front of him.

The driver of the Volkswagen was fumbling with the gear for a moment before he leaned into the passenger seat to be more visible. And he actually 'hey'ed Levi. Now who the fuck tells you that when you look like you're ready to either kill yourself or the nearest one to you, and with a shit eating grin and surprisingly an innocent expression.

The raven placed the cigarette back to his lips and inhaled, eyes piercingly glaring up at the boy with all the irritation he could muster.

And honest to god looking unintentionally seductive.

The boy,who couldn't possibly look older than seventeen, didn't seem to get the message and he just blinked at Levi as if he were waiting for a response.

Levi huffed out his inhale of smoke, unpleasantly replying,"What the fuck do you want?" Yep. That's how you talk to your only savior.

He seemed taken a back a little. "Um..I was wondering if you'd like something? Maybe...um...help?"

Was this brat serious? "No, why the hell would I need help? Of course, I sat here in the scorching sun to get a tan, and let my car burn away, maybe explode on me willingly."

"Well, you are pale." The boy said matter-of-factly.

Levi gave him a you're-fucking-stupid expression.

He chuckled nervously."Yeah, I'm pretty sure you weren't serious on that last one. I'll take a look at your car and see if I can help."With that,he got out of his car and walked over to Levi's car."

The raven speculated the boy as he pulled on a sturdy looking pair of gloves before opening the hood. He was wearing a cap that was splotched enough to make Levi's skin crawl, a black tank that revealed some pretty defined muscles and caramel skin, and jeans that bunched and stuck at the right places.

Okay, what the fuck, time to stop that inner pedophile, Levi grumbled inwardly as he got up and dusted his pants. As he walked over to the boy, who was looking unfazed in the smoke and heat,he was obviously taller than him too. Fuck genes.

"Do you even have any clue what you're looking at?" Levi snapped sardonically after watching the boy, who was observing the mass of engines and shit with an equally concentrated expression. He breathed a small laugh at that."I'm actually a mechanic."

The older scoffed."Sure. And I'm a flying unicorn"

The boy glanced up and just stared at Levi with his fucking huge turquoise eyes like he expected him to grow a horn all of a sudden, mindlessly wiping at his sweating brow.

Levi gave him another on of those indignifying looks and he hasted back to the car.

"I'm actually not surprised, alot of people question my age." He stated a while later.

"And how old is that?"

"Nineteen."

Ooh, back to ogling dem jeans with no guilt.

He straightened up after another few minutes, face covered in soot and sweat. He coughed into his hand for a moment before turning to Levi.

"I can fix this in a few minutes,it's nothing big."

"Why can't you just drive me to wherever you're going?"

"Nah, this babies' too fresh. Just needs a little fixing."

It was childish. But Levi couldn't help it. "But it's fucking burning." He said between clenched teeth.

"Oh, just sit in my car, roll up the windows and turn the AC on while I finish." He said casually.

"You actually are going to just let me do that?"

The expression he recieved conveyed un-understanding.

Levi just shook his head, mumbling a 'never mind', before getting into the car. He heard the other fumble in the back seat, probably looking for something, and it crossed his mind to ask."What's you're name?"

"Eren. You?"

"Levi."

"Here." Eren tossed something his way before getting out and shutting the door. Levi picked up a water bottle and a small yet actually clean looking towel. The water was really cold.

He decided he liked this Eren person at the moment because cold. Cold everywhere. He closed all the windows and blasted the air conditioning before wiping his face and neck with the towel, and finally chugging down the water bottle. The next few minutes passed by literaly in a breeze, and Levi would've felt guilty for the brat sweating his ass of for a pissy princess, but this was Levi, so.

Quick enough, Eren finished up and came up to the volkswagon, giving Levi's window a tap. The raven rolled the window down and glanced up at him.

The younger grinned in self satisfaction, still trying to regain his breath as he leaned his arm on the top of the car. His face was covered in more soot, brow and neck shiny from sweat and brown bangs stuck to his forehead for the same reason. He looked inexplicably cute just blinking down at Levi with his again, fucking huge and beautiful eyes like he wanted Levi to be impressed.

When Levi didn't respond and just blinked up at Eren, said boy's grin faltered a little and he cleared his throat. 

"Fixed?" Levi finally asked, although still distracted, and Eren radiated a smile again.

"Yep."

"Okay." It was like an 'okay, now shut up and just let me continue staring at you' type of okay.

Eren didn't seem to mind, probably just confused.

Levi blamed it all on the heat. It had totally got to him, which is why his fingers were suddenly gripping the front of the boy's shirt and pulling him down. 

'It's the heat. It's because he saved my ass. Yep, that's all there is to it.'

Eren only made a small noise of surprise when their lips crashed together, and he grabbed on to the frame of the car for support.

Eren's hair was sweaty, he reeked of gasoline and the smell of burning, his lips a little chapped but strangely fuller than average, yet he was still strangely and utterly appealing.

Levi bit his lip a little hard, but not rough enough to draw blood. Eren yelped, jumped and hit his head against the upper frame.

Levi laughed a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren pulls off April fools shit. Levi is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um,yeah, This chapter sucks so if you only liked the first part, ignore this.

They ended up leaving the Chrysler behind.

Levi knew the day couldn't end this pleasantly. Just the desert itself and the whole 'stranded on a road' notion looked like it came out of some shitty Hollywood movie. 

And he was right, because all of a sudden weird shit started to happen. They would've definitely had a hot make out session if Eren didn't stop in his tracks, pull back and stare into the distance with a contorted expression and his tongue slightly peeking out in thought.

Then he threw a glance at Levi, and back at the road before bolting to the other side of the car, hollering a "Holy shit!" and jumping in.

"What the-" the raven's words were cut off by the car jerking forward, and he would've slammed into windshield if he hadn't pressed his hand on the dashboard. He managed to pull and secure his seat belt on in a second, leaning back in his eat for a moment to regain balance.

He then turned to the brunet beside him and finished his sentence."What the shit are you doing?" 

"Gang of bikers." Eren threw in quickly, still focused on the road as he stomped on the gas pedal.

Levi whipped his head back and yep, there were ten and some of some fierce, buff looking dudes all forming a V shape with their motorcycles. For some goddang reason chasing the Volkswagen.

The older turned back and sunk into his seat. "So like, hit and run and cackle gangsta type of bikers?"

"Yeeeep." Eren confirmed, the sound followed by a pop of his lips.

"Well, fuck." This day was absolutely too fucking pleasant. 

Fortunately, the road was empty or else by now they would've crashed five times at the speed they were going. And it wasn't even enough, because the motorcyclists were exactly right at their heels, as if taunting them by just being able to close on them any minute.

Levi doesn't usually get scared, but honestly this was kind of terrifying. Weirdest thing was that Eren seemed fully unfazed, face straight and a strange glint in his eye every time Levi caught him glancing. He could've sworn that his lips were twitching, as if in restraint, but of what, Levi didn't know.

"Does this happen often? Because you look like you have experience. Or you're one of those shitty suicidal brats that pull stunts they think are daring but in reality are the ultimate idiocy."

"I'm on this road a lot, so I must've seen them a few times here and there." The brunet's answer was definitely dodging.

Sharp gunshot noises rang throughout the air suddenly, and Levi instantly ducked. A few more were shot, none hitting anywhere close to the car before they stopped. 

It was quiet, if not for the small sound of labored breathing coming from the driver's seat, and Levi slowly and reluctantly glanced up, getting the idea that Eren was probably shot.

The boy's lips were pursed firmly together and his shoulders shook, Levi finally realizing, from mirth. Soon he was doubling over and cackling, wheezing, finally letting go of that restrained something he'd been holding back all along.

Levi just stared at him with an expression that clearly made Eren look like he lost his marbles. Both windows were rolled down all of a sudden, and the bikers appeared at either side of the car.

"Hey, man." The younger breathlessly managed as he swung a hand out into the air and clapped it with a gloved one."That was good. Just, pro."

The motorcyclist removed his shaded visor, revealing sharp, dark eyes. "You owe me. Ooh, nice catch." He raised his eyebrows in Levi's direction and before said man could retort about how he was just casually related to a fish the gang peaced out.

He watched as they drove past them, noting on each back a bold white 'Titans' inscribed on their jackets.

The car slowed to a stop and Eren parked it. He sheepishly glanced at the man sitting beside him, who'd pieced it together in a second and now was giving him a thousand watt's glare.

The brunet sputtered into a laugh again. Levi smacked him upside the head.

"That was not fucking funny. If anything, I was a second away from a heart attack."

"But that's the best part!" Eren exclaimed, slamming his palm against the steering wheel and earning a short beep."It's April second. Still not too late, I guess." He shrugged and turned his face to Levi, flashing that brilliant smile of his. Levi wasn't sure if the ever present grime on his cheeks made him want to vigorously scrubbed it away or stroke his cheek.

"Yeah, still not too late for you to apologize either."

Eren let out one last giggle before leaning in and giving the angry man a peck on the lips. "I think we have some unfinished business to get on with."

"Cheeky little shit."


End file.
